Power Listing
In all of fiction, in all of reality, there a beings with and without power, and when it comes to these beings, best to stay on their good side- today, we'll be looking at the beings from all of creation, and our own world who are beyond powerful. For this list, we'll be looking at the most awe inspiring or terrifyingly powerful beings across creation in all media's, in all realities. '- WARNING: This list involves revealing the ending, so a massive SPOILER alert is on.' List 10. The One Above All/ The Presence/ Man of Miracles/ The Creator/ The One/ The All Mighty/ The Over-mind/ Azathoth/ Mathiverse/ Gan/ Anu/ SCP-343/ Amaranth DC Comics, Marvel, SCP, God Genesis, Anime all have their gods, none mire so than these lot. While they may appear to be the actual God, they are actually more like avatars, designed to act as his hands over each section of creation. Each one has its own powers, and main role to watch over a assigned outerverse, or outerverses in the name God. Though in actuality, they are only avatars of the one being- given only a taste of his true power, sort of stands in for him, given part of his consciousness, but their power still includes in their own realms: Omnipotence, Omniscience and Omnipresence in the areas of creation they're assigned too. 9. Felhir Presenting the living embodiment, of sin and evil- viewed as the being who represent those who break the commandments and have sinned against God himself. In turn, this connects him to creation itself- all of the outerverses and every being who has sinned or broken the commandments- allowing him to feed off, and add their power and knowledge to his own- making him a nigh unstoppable force in any outerverse, as he can control and collect sin, but is only limited by his greatest power is that o persuasion and manipulation- even manipulating God himself, even though he has enough power to take a chunk of creation itself- despite being able to slay a avatar of God in combat. 8. Leech Existing as the being who made diseases and plagues, this demon much like Felhir, feeds off those who are sick or carry disease, but instead off losing that power immediately, he can draw out and use the power he has for longer periods of time. What makes him so dangerous, is that he is responsible for the creation of many races, and monsters across creation, such as: Vampires, Werewolves, Xenomorphs and Klyntar, and even when split apart into millions pieces across creation, they can still form supremey powerful beings, like: Knull, and Cyttorak- even managing to kill a few avatars of God while possessing other beings, and managing to kill. If it wasn't for his weakness (the same as Felhir's), if there was a moment no-one as sick- he'd lose nearly all of his powers, he really could've become a threat to all of creation, but also for his power to become truly limitless, he must possess a host like how his creation Klyntars do. 7. Clown Presenting the hellhound of madness and insanity, this supremely powerful creature is a representation, of the madness and things that don't fit in the norm, giving him a massive supply of things across creation- even defeating both Leech and Felhir in combat. His mastery in transformations and illusions are unmatched often frightening and panicking his opponent before engaging combat, which has granted his reality warping abilities, which he often uses- this can be best demonstrated through beings like, Pennywise and Ceograch- who are merely avatars of him. Posing a threat to the omniverse, due to his rising reality warping abilities. If not for his ability to overlook information and lose track, the avatars of God, could have been threatened by his power. 6. (Tied) Madrasa / Maltresia This is a joint tie between the two sister, while Madrasa the first serpent has a nigh-omniscient mind, allowing her to alter reality and the beings within it, as well as herself, her hellhound sister Maltresia the creator of limbo, is connected to her own dimension of purgatory, which connects to creation itself, giving her nigh-omnipotent abilities- allowing her to also warp reality and beings within it, as freely as she wishes. These two each have incredible knowledge, and reality warping abilities comparable to the strongest beings in creation, and if they so which can actually destroy the omniverse itself, and each has slayed numerous angels and avatars of God- so much so, that the demons, and beings on this list are subordinate to them- and are one of the very few beings who ca exist outside of the void, for extended amount of time, if not for their limits, of they have to let creation exist to keep their powers, they could practically unstoppable. 5. Micheal Demiurge Long before the time of heroes and villains, or even cosmic beings, the Archangel Michael, one of god’s very first creations, was tasked with putting a stop to a rebellion in Heaven (led by his very own brother, Lucifer), and to do so, he was given the demiurgic power (the power of god). With this incomprehensible power, Michael has the very power of creation inside him. He can freely create enough matter to replicate a new creation, including all the outerverses in the omniverse as well as Heaven an Hell. Even though he died by his brothers hand (while possessed by the Fenris Wolf), his very spirit was taken by God, and made to watch over creation, and return when ever he was needed, but besides that, his combat abilities are bested by no-one defeating nearly every demon in Hell, in combat- and if he so wishes, can actually warp reality to some degree, but not on the scale of the next few beings. 4. Divine Goddess On the first day, God created the Heavens and the Earth, but he didn't do it alone. This being is the ex-wife of God himself, setting herself above all of creation, showing that the only being who's ever defeated her is God himself (as well as two more beings on this list), she is responsible for the joint creation of creation, the angels and demons- although later imprisoned by her husband, which depleted most of her power- she is later released, and sent into the void by her son Lucifer, to create her own Omniverse, Heaven and Hell, which she does (although she has to create one multiverse at a time, due to her power)- but her desire for vengeance against her husband might have come back, and watch out. 3. Weldrok The original hellhound, the living embodiment of darkness and evil- he has the ability to feast on all darkness and evil ans creation giving him a true state of omnipresence even before Lucifer. But upon Lucifer's arrival, Weldrok made a deal with God and Lucifer to gain eternal power. During the series Weldrok had stolen the essence of both Lucifer Morningstar and Michael Demiurge, and allowed their power to grow within him, until he had reached their power level. At the end of the series, when Lucifer had left creation, after gaining true free-will, Weldrok is blessed with the power of God, and made an angel / demon hybrid so he would be able to claim the throne of Hell, as it's new king (in God's name)- adsorbing the power's of Hell. In this time, he has both the full powers of archangels and elder demons. Giving him complete control over all dark forces and evils- so much so, that he literally gains true omnipotence, omniscience and omnipresence greater than the beings below this list, as he has shown to: defeat God's evil side, defeated the Goddess of creation, can warp the reality of writers (our reality), slaughtered nearly all the avatars of God, and is one of six beings who can exist outside of creation in the void, and can create entire outerverses. If not for his eternal loyalty to God, and that to create a replica of creation, inside the void one at a time- this new king of Hell, could easily destroy creation, heaven, Hell and the omniverse any time he pleases. 2. Lucifer Morningstar But… if there’s one person who can best the infinite dark and light powers of the new king of Hell Weldrok, it’s his old master Lucifer, the very same angel who once tried to overthrow the creator, ruled over hell and the hellhound king for eons, and then retired to earth to open a piano bar. Seriously, we can’t make this stuff up. The rundown of his powers and abilities read very similarly to Michael’s and Weldrok's, but while Michael has the power of creation, he cannot give it shape - only Lucifer can do that. And that’s exactly what he did when stabbed his brother, releasing the Demiurgos energy and wielding it to create his very own reality. However, at the end of the series it is shown that Lucifer is the catalyst of both his mother's and father's infinite powers, giving him omnipotence, omnipresence, and omniscience, can easily exist outside of the void, and inside he has created a replica omniverse just like his mother, father and Weldrok, but instead of one at a time- he can do instantaneously like his father- at last giving him what he always wanted, true free will. Or has he finally been freed? Honorable Mentions 11. Zuriel- Meet the angel of Harmony, and the top student of Michael Demiurge, after the death of his hero and teacher- he soon saw creation as corrupted by too much evil, and soon began to steal the powers of the most powerful beings, in order to battle on the level of archangels. 12. The Writers- This is us, we can control the outcome and nature of all the realms below us, and even create new characters (though in reality, we are merely recording events that are happening). 13. Gabriel Hornblower- one of the three archangels, given enormous power and influence, this angel is so strong, that he can defeat high-elder gods before a fight even starts. 1. God This mysterious being is the single most powerful character in all of existence- every cartoon, every company, very piece of fiction, every thought, every single piece of reality is controlled and created by him, but you wouldn’t know it. Originally a formless being that soon met up with the Goddess, and created everything (even the writers aren't aware they are creations themselves), God rarely appears or intervenes, but should he decide to, there’s really no one to oppose his will- even at the end when Lucifer and Weldrok's powers combined, they are nothing compared to him. Even what you think and do, is all done by him, because he is everything: that is why supremely powerful beings like Weldrok are loyal to him. There is no force in any reality, whether it be anime, cartoon, game or fiction stronger, as he created those who created them. He truly is omnipotent, omniscient, omnipresent and omnibenevolent, to the point he's made multiple creations (omniverses, Heavens and Hell's) without anyone noticing, in a instant.